


Lovely Coq au Vin, Braised with Lardons and Mushrooms

by suspended_in_gaffa



Category: Food Network RPF, It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kitchen Nightmares, M/M, My Magnum Opus, could it be.... enemies to lovers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suspended_in_gaffa/pseuds/suspended_in_gaffa
Summary: Kitchen Nightmares, but it's at Paddy's Pub.
Relationships: Dennis Reynolds/Gordon Ramsay





	Lovely Coq au Vin, Braised with Lardons and Mushrooms

**Author's Note:**

> just pretend Paddy's Pub is a restaurant

A couple minutes had passed since Dennis had stormed out of Paddy’s Pub (after yelling at every other person in there, including Chef Ramsay). It’s not like he wanted to get so angry. It’s not like he would usually even care about how the bar was doing. But he had been in a bit of a downward spiral since he found his first grey hairs and since Mac started dating Rex, and he needed at least one source of pride in his life.

It was stupid to call in Kitchen Nightmares. It was so fucking stupid, so needlessly grandiose. But _Dennis_ was fucking stupid and needlessly grandiose. Plus, he didn’t think any of it was his fault. He was the competent one. He was the charming one. The face of the bar. He knew everyone else was the problem. Yet Gordon’s words still echoed in his head.

_“You need to fucking get it together,”_ he had said. _“You’re fucking indecisive and impulsive. Did you want to go to North Dakota, or did you want to stay here? You weren’t sure, so you wasted your money on a fucking plane ticket. Do you want a functional, working bar, or do you just want to fuck around? You don’t know, so you just follow your fucking whims, call me over here, waste everyone’s time. Honestly, this place would function better if you didn’t make fucking stupid choices and then fly off the handle whenever they don’t work out for you.”_

He heard the door open behind him.

It was Gordon Ramsay.

“Dennis,” he said, more gently than usual.

“What do you want?” he half whined, half snarled, raising a hand to his aching temple and refusing to look at him.

“What’s going on with you?” Gordon asked. Dennis didn’t answer. “What’s the matter?”

“I _know_ how to run my own goddamn bar. _I’m_ not the one who needs to be whipped into shape, _they’re_ the ones who need to get whipped into shape, I’m fucking fine,” He muttered with rage.

Gordon sat down on the curb next to him. “Your, uh… Your friend Mac. What do you think of his boyfriend? The bodybuilder?”

“He’s… he’s alright.”

“Can I ask you something?” Gordon asked. Dennis shrugged and rolled his eyes, which Gordon took as a yes. “Why did you look so bothered when they were being affectionate with each other?”

“What kind of a stupid question is that? ‘Cause he wasn’t doing his goddamn job.”

“He hasn’t been doing his goddamn job all day, but that was the only time you got that angry with him.”

Dennis hesitated for a moment. “I don’t…” Then he looked Gordon in the eyes. “Okay, you know what? You’re here to fix our fucking bar, and you’re only here because I goddamn asked for you to be here. You’re not here to fucking get in my head so stop _fucking_ trying to,” he shouted. “I don’t give a shit about Mac, I don’t give a shit about Rex, and I don’t give a shit if they have to kiss in the middle of the bar because they’re so _fucking_ in love-” his voice broke mid-sentence. He put a hand over his eyes. Gordon put his arm around him. Dennis was about to pull away, but instead just let himself sink into Gordon’s biceps.

“Right now, Dennis, don’t think of me as the guy who’s uprooting your bar. Just… think of me as a… as a friend, I suppose.”

“Thank you,” Dennis replied, clearing his throat. He looked up at Gordon. The British man’s prominent nose and jawline were handsomely accentuated in the moonlight.

Gordon looked back at Dennis. Somehow, even with his mascara running down his delicate face in thin, dark streaks, he was absolutely stunning. Dennis stared at Gordon’s mouth and started to lean in. Gordon did the same, not stopping himself. They kissed, gently and passionately, pressing their soft lips together. 

They pulled apart after about a minute. Both men were speechless for a moment, lost in each other’s glistening blue eyes.

“Hey, Chef Ramsay,” said Dennis, finally. “You know a lot about food, right?”

“I do.”

“Well I got something you might want to eat.”


End file.
